User talk:SodaCat
Archive 1, Archive 2. Messages: Add your message below here, and please do sign your comments. Add messages to the bottom of the page, please. ''Do not forget to sign comments!!!'' Aktion Come on Jenny where are you you're missing my crew member 12 year old Eric "Ero" Byung Jr. in action Oh and btw...Yeah uh huh you know what it is, black and purple, black and purple, black and purple, black and purple. Click this Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 06:42, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :D Hi Jenny whats the haps? Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 06:07, February 13, 2011 (UTC) youtube account Hi! Do you have a youtube account? Coloured Flames 06:48, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Pictures LOL, where's that? I'm so used to tektek, I'm almost bored of it. XP ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 22:31, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Update Check out my new entry, Beckett goes to Bullworth 5: Bad Boys. It's epic. Go on go look please Jenny. You won't regret it. Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 02:50, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Are not You aren't Jenny don't worry. Working on number six it's a shocker but it's getting good. Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 03:20, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Found Beckett Come on Jenny we need your help Tony found Beckett but it's 4 weeks later Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 05:42, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, been racking my brain for a solution to this tie thing. I dunno. Guess they'll both be featured. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 05:43, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Wait. James hasn't voted. He's online right now because I told him to read them. Just give him a chance to read and vote. At0micb0mb123 05:46, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::*whew*, finally. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 05:46, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Icon Uploading Hey, Jenny, I tried changing my icon to a new one I made. But, it doesn't show up on the wiki, but it does on my preferences page. I tried everything that usually works, like logging off then back on again. Then tried logging off, closing my browser, then opening it again, coming back on the site and logging on. I even tried restarting my computer. But it doesn't show up at all. Is there something wrong with the wiki or wikia or something? ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 16:21, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Oh, that's a shame. :( I made such a nice one to. It's of Gary. :D Because, I'm sorta over the whole Ted thing. Scarlet will still be paired with him, but I like Cody/Gary more, so my icon should reflect as much. I uploaded it as my icon on youtube to. When it shows up or if you go on youtube, guess what the pattern behind Gary's head is. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 21:03, February 14, 2011 (UTC) : XP That would be funny if it said that... but! No one has guessed what it is yet. I've asked like 4 people, and they all got it wrong. It looks so obvious to me! Then again, I was the one that put that part of the background there, so I should know! I read Outsiders once, but never really got into it. I mean, it was sad that Johnny died, but other than that, I didn't really take much of it in. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 21:18, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: It's not a person or text. But, still no one guesses it! You'e so obsessed with Greasers, Outsiders, and anything Greaserish. XP I bet you've watch Grease a load of times to... ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 21:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: It's not Jimmy either. But, I'm going to wait until it shows up to reveal what it is... XP I'm going to watch Grease in about 20mins. It's my mum's favourite film, so I can watch the DVD whenever I want. Aaanndd!! Jen-Jen (nickname I'm trying out..XP ) Come on youtube, and help me pick someone, to pair Rose off with.. pwease!!! *adorably hard to say no to cute face* XP ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 21:33, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: That's multi-tasking to the extreme!!! :o ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 21:40, February 14, 2011 (UTC) : I just sent it. COOL!! I'll be watching Grease soon, I just got to find someone to pair Rose off with, then I'm done with my writing for the day. I try to write the last half of a chapter during the morning, post it, then start on the first half of the next. (I want to build up some foreshadowing, and two people to mislead the reader a tad... XP ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 21:47, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :: LOL! Lucky, I didn't get anything for Valentines Day. Other than my beautiful prize, which I love btw. Did you make it in paint? Oh, and there's something I've been wanting to know, what was the font you used? I think it would be perfect for Rose's handwriting font. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 22:01, February 14, 2011 (UTC) ::: Cool! I've got Paint Shop Pro 7 it was confusing at first, but I'm used to it. It is so pretty! Better than what I could do in MS Paint. I'm so out of practice with normal paint, because I've had PSP7 for nearly a year now. I use it for tekteks, to fix the transparency. Because, tektek is set at full white, sometimes if the item is white, it will be transparent anywhere I use it. So, I fix it, by changing the transparent colour. Thinking of tektek, I'm soo looking forward to uploading Rose's prom dress, she looks so pretty!! (I decided to change the time frame of the story. Because it was never specified in the story, I'm changing it to two months before Prom, before Jimmy comes to Bullworth. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 22:11, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Mission Impossible Silly Preppies...Trix are for Greasers! Sorry that just randomly popped in my head. Well come on Jenny we gotta go save Beckett! Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 21:41, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Do either you or Dan know how to add images into templates. I'm trying to create my own wiki about the Death Wish movies and if so could you add the image of the man I added, its the only one. Go to Death Wish Wiki. I need some help. Oh, and don't worry. I'm still on Bully Fanon WIki 100%. Kingofawosmeness777 00:19, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Jenny we're doing it! We're gettin away! Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 02:39, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Jenny, why am I blocked on community wiki for defending myself against Hal? At0micb0mb123 02:27, February 16, 2011 (UTC) I'm done here Jenny. I'm done here. All I've gotten from being on wiki is getting insulted by every immature asshole (no one on this wiki) and when I defend myself I get blocked. I'm done goodbye. Have fun. Maybe I'll come back later. At0micb0mb123 02:35, February 16, 2011 (UTC) He said we were the same person? What???? He hacked my account. Using my email. At0micb0mb123 02:38, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Atomic Bomb What will become of his charachter Brian Davidson since he's been banned? Can we still use him in our stories or will his stuff be deleted or what? Kingofawosmeness777 21:21, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :Up to Jenny. Dan the Man 1983 22:27, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Jen-Jen! XP Does in bug you when I call you Jen-Jen? Just thought I'd ask. I only thought of it, because it's so confusing, when we're talking about our OCs. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 22:39, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :She prefers Tickle me Elmo, because her and him share the same IQ haha. Dan the Man 1983 22:45, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::XD Careful, Dan or I might just make up a nickname for you!! ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 22:47, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Go ahead haha. Dan the Man 1983 22:49, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Dan, I will! XP ::::Jen-Jen, I'm having problems making that page we agreed on, so I'm just going to make a normal one, with the name we agreed on. Ok? ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 22:54, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Silence, Minion Dan, the Grand Masteress is speaking. LOL. It doesn't bug me, haha. Did you type it exactly how I sent you on Youtube? [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::Yep, I did. I typed it exactly. It's almost done, I'm just adding some fonts, to make it look pretty. :D ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 23:04, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Done! ... guess what the font is! ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 23:11, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Don't tell me WOMAN! hehe :) Dan the Man 1983 23:14, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::XP How do you send messages to more than one person, at a time? I want to let everyone know about the contest, but I don't want to have to type it out on each talkpage. ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 23:17, February 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::You can't. Dan the Man 1983 00:06, February 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: ::::::::Damn... well... I hope everyone sees it, and enters. And, anyone want to guess what the font for the title was? ♦♥ Scarly ♥♦ 00:21, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I know this may sound stupid but how can I become an admin? Cuz I want to do more for this wiki. I've been editing here for a while. SirLinkalot96 01:40, February 18, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 RE: Youtube account Cool! I THINK I got the right channel, I put a message on it XD Coloured Flames 20:06, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi Jenny...what's going on? Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 21:25, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I would be if I weren't sick. Anyways I'm working on an entry for Beckett. What are you up to? Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 21:25, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Jenny I'm in the process of writing an entry for Beckett you'd probably like. Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 00:43, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just posted something on the Community Noticeboard or whatever it's called. You should see it. SirLinkalot96 04:20, February 21, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Jenny I finished it, it's here -From Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 21:56, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey how do I get that kewwwwllll box that says 'I am a patroller on this wiki' or whatever it says on my user page? I am a lazy bum so can you do it for me? After all, it is my birthday (Manipulation!! XD hahahaah) SirLinkalot96 00:03, February 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I found some of King's blogs, that haven't been deleted, what reason do I put, for deleting them? ♦''' [[User:Scarly|'''Scarly]] ♦''' 05:28, February 23, 2011 (UTC) :Don't need a reason Dan the Man 1983 05:28, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey thanks! ;D Who from your family is Chilean? Hey Jenny, how do you make those important box things, like what Jeff has on his talk page? I'm getting sick of "read my blog" messages, and want to leave a notice thing on my talkpage, telling people that those types of messages will be ignored and deleted. '''♦ [[User:Scarly|'Scarly']] ♦''' 23:29, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Well Jenny, I'm going to enter Scarly's Nerd contest thing. Wish me luck. -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 05:05, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying to make it the best for you guys. I've been working like a dog for the past hour and I only have two paragraphs. Anyways thanks for wishing me good luck. I think it's going to be told from Lyell's point of view though. So what are you up to? -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 05:37, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Ah cool! You'll get there someday Jenny, just never give up. Your greatest goal, your secret aspiration, is something that will give you strength and determination in the years to come. Like me, my aspiration is to write and publish my first book before I have graduated high school. And when you've hit rock bottom like me you can only go up. Never give up Jenny. I can see a lot of potential in you, and I've always been good at seeing that in people. -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 05:43, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Jen. Me and BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN have a question: Can we use Brian Davidson for 1 or maybe 2 more chapters? We are gonna kill him off, as well as James and Brian's sister, cutting them off from the story entirely. Is this okay with you? We wanted to ask you first. SirLinkalot96 21:01, February 26, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Sorry Jenny I'm sorry, but I have accidently used Brian in my new chapter. I'm doing the Carcer City chapters right now. If you don't mind, Greg and I will use Brian till the third chapter while we're in Carcer City where he'll die by a bomb as well as his bro and sis. But if you do mind, we'll get him killed immedialety in the next chapter. I have a good plan for that death. I'm sorry. I didn't know I had to have your permission to use Brian a little more. I hope you're not mad and I hope you make your choice up soon. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (Feb. 26, 2011; 4:07 pm) ::This is sort of a touchy subject, Brian Davidson. I'd prefer that you guys don't kill him, just like, cut him out or something, like he's moving. [[User:JennyVincent|'''Jenny]] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:56, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Welp Jenny, I did it. I entered. -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 23:00, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Thanks Jenny. -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 23:07, February 26, 2011 (UTC) So, you're saying that we (SirLinkalot96 and I) can use him for a little longer? We can't have him move away from Bullworth during the Carcer City chapters. It has to be after the chapters or they won't be great at all. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (Feb. 27, 2011; 10:30 am) What about his brother and sister? Can we still use them or not? I wrote in chapter 12 that James and Ashley were kidnapped by Andrew. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (Feb. 27, 2011; 12:51 pm) The Contest I thought I should let you know, I decided to leave the contest open a while longer. Maybe wait until there are a few entries, before it goes into a voting thing. ♦''' [[User:Scarly|'''Scarly]] ♦''' 23:16, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I'll probably leave it open, until we get atleast three entries, then close it and go into voting. '''♦ [[User:Scarly|'Scarly']] ♦''' 23:23, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Probably not the best idea, especially if it's this difficult to get people to enter. '''♦ [[User:Scarly|'Scarly']] ♦ 23:30, February 26, 2011 (UTC) How do I start writing stories? Bully7 00:19, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Bully7's a sockpuppet of KOA, I believe. SirLinkalot96 02:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I'm just stating my suspicions, is all. We should run a checkuser on him. SirLinkalot96 02:52, February 27, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 How bout you Jenny, are you alive? -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 03:27, February 27, 2011 (UTC) This is what happens when you live in CA like me, everyone else is dead and you never see snow. Ah well. Wanna do some Calling all OCing? -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 03:31, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I didn't know, cuz I saw the number 7, which was in KOA's name, and then I saw a picture of the Russian guy from Rocky 4, and KOA always mentioned that movie, so yeah. SirLinkalot96 03:50, February 27, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 SirLinkalot96 might have a point. Bully7 could be a sockpuppet of KOA. You should do a usercheck just in case. -BULLY'S BIGGEST FAN (Feb. 27, 2011; 10:35 am) Hi Jenny, how you doin today? -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 00:10, February 28, 2011 (UTC) You've got a funny idea of what usual is. Anyways I just busted out four new characters and I'm kind of bored cuz there's not much to do when practically everyone else is gone. Well at least you're here and that makes me happy ^^. You're really cool. -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 02:49, February 28, 2011 (UTC) No really you are really cool. I don't know what kind of jerks drilled it into your brain that you're not but you really are. You make me laugh all the time and you're fun to talk to. You're way cooler than any of the kids at my school, even more than the ones that think they are. -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 02:54, February 28, 2011 (UTC) That's what I like about you Jenny. Being not "normal" is cool. All the "normal" people are boring and ignorant. You're really funny, you know that? -Kotsu Courage and heart cannot be lost or torn apart, together we will pull each other through. You know who's got the power. 03:01, February 28, 2011 (UTC)